


Loki e basta

by TixiT



Series: Thorki on the rocks [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TixiT/pseuds/TixiT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... Era stato un bacio dato per gioco - avevano bevuto, proprio tanto. Thor aveva discusso con Sif - un'altra donna, una che non contava, una che non era stata discreta o forse era suo fratello che non era stato discreto, o tutti e due, e forse anche un po' fessi - se lo tenne per sé.<br/>Loki aveva alzato il sopracciglio: quando sono troppe quelle che non contano c'è da chiederselo se quella ufficiale poi conti davvero. Ma quel giorno si sentiva saggio e anche questo se lo tenne per sé..."<br/>Loki e Thor, una breve deviazione, una decisione che pesa e la vita prende tutto un altro percorso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki e basta

**Disclaimer** : la proprietà del mondo narrato non è mia e non vi è scopo di lucro. 

* * *

## Loki e basta

### Il principio

Era stato un bacio dato per gioco - avevano bevuto, proprio tanto.  
Thor perché aveva discusso con Sif - un'altra donna, una che non contava, una che non era stata discreta o forse era Thor che non era stato discreto, o tutti e due, e forse anche un po' fessi - ma questo se lo tenne per sé.  
Loki aveva alzato il sopracciglio: quando sono troppe quelle che non contano c'è da chiederselo se quella ufficiale poi conti davvero. Ma quel giorno si sentiva saggio e anche questo se lo tenne per sé.  
  
Lui continuava a pensare a cose che non gli tornavano, dal colore della sua pelle a quello dei suoi capelli, ai muscoli che non aveva, alle cose che non lo interessavano - voleva andarsene in giro e viaggiare, lo aveva capito - non lo aveva accettato, ma finalmente lo aveva voluto vedere: la corona di Asgard non sarebbe mai stata su una testa che non fosse bionda.  
Lui era solo la lepre, quello da far correre fino a sfiancarsi per far andare di buona lena il vero campione, troppo pigro per darsi il ritmo da solo. Ogni pensiero era un bicchiere di stagno ammaccato, colmo di birra.  
  
Poi a lui sarebbero scoppiati i polmoni a diverse lunghezze dal traguardo, si sarebbe sentito morire e Thor lo avrebbe superato, dandogli un colpetto sulla spalla, in sincera amicizia - non era cattivo, il guaio era quello, non barava, non gioiva in modo esagerato, non faceva, insomma lo stronzo.  
Thor era Thor e lui adorava Thor da quando era nato.  
Suo padre, che non era suo padre, lo avrebbe guardato con tanta delusione, ma solo perché la lepre va motivata a sfiancarsi ogni volta: deve poterci credere di poter vincere almeno una volta, si deve impegnare fino a farsi sanguinare le zampe; quanto a sua madre... non era sua madre.  
  
  
Quello che non sapeva inquadrare era se stesso. Figlio di un amante di Frigga? Sarebbe stata la cosa migliore per la sua vanità, essere solo di suo madre e il ricordo costante, per Odino, di un uomo migliore di lui, ma avrebbe reso vero quello che dicevano di lui, che era un figlio di puttana, e questo Frigga non se lo meritava. Forse.  
Un favore fatto a un fratello, a un nipote? un compagno d'armi con cui suo padre aveva un debito? qualcuno che era morto per lui e che lui aveva ricambiato così, crescendogli il figlio? un aesir che si era accoppiato con qualche altra razza e non aveva voluto crescersi il mulo? o un trovatello portato in casa, come si porta un trofeo di battaglia, o una curiosità di cui poi non si sa più cosa fare.  
  
Così lui beveva e ascoltava distratto suo fratello, nel caldo asfissiante della taverna - l'afrore del sudore lo disgustava, il puzzo di urina che filtrava dalla latrina mal chiusa forse era pure peggio e la carne che l'oste avrebbe cucinato stava frollando lì sul bancone, in un tripudio di selvatico e mosche.  
Anche questo era strano, una delle cose differenti che aveva notato: loro, gli altri, non percepivano gli odori oltre una certa soglia.  
Che posto schifoso. Ma guarda te se suo fratello che aveva a disposizione una reggia, doveva trascinarlo fin lì per ubriacarsi e parlargli di Sif...  
  
Uscì a prendere aria, suo fratello lo seguì biascicando di un mondo stupendo senza donne tra i piedi, e lì, in una notte fatta solo di stelle - forse proprio per quello - ci fu il primo bacio.  
  
Thor non lo guardò, lo spinse nel buio in un vicolo e armeggiò con la sua tunica per sfiorargli la pelle nuda del fianco con le mani - riconobbe ogni ruvido piccolo calletto dei punti in cui premeva il manico del suo martello. Non capì al principio e provò solo tenerezza.  
Poi sentì le dita infilarsi nei suoi capelli e afferrarlo, come in una lotta nell'Arena, quando finiva faccia nella polvere, il sudore che gli colava lungo le tempie.  
Solo che stavolta non fu buttato in terra, ma contro il muro, il volto sollevato verso una luce che non c'era e poi sentì le labbra dell'Altro, che non era suo fratello, non poteva esserlo, che lo divoravano a tentoni.  
  
Per lui fu il primo bacio. Non aveva un termine di paragone e non riuscì a capire se gli piacque, se era come doveva essere, se all'Altro fosse piaciuto, e se fosse poi importante che a qualcuno dei due davvero piacesse, ma, nel caso, avrebbe voluto che quello soddisfatto fosse l'Altro - lui ad accontentarsi di ciò che avanzava c'era abituato.  
  
Tornarono a casa scroccando un passaggio su un carretto - suo fratello cadde di colpo addormentato, la benedizione degli ubriachi, lui ripassò mentalmente ogni istante di quel bacio, sentendo lo stomaco che gli si chiudeva in nodi fantasiosi e stranamenti piacevoli.  
  
  
La seconda volta aveva bevuto solo Thor, venne nella sua stanza in piena notte, al ritorno da una festa a cui lui non era stato invitato - una costante, agli amici di suo fratello lui non piaceva. Scivolò accanto a lui e cominciò a baciarlo, delicatamente, con infinita lentezza, come se dovesse fare l'esatto inventario della pelle delle sue labbra.  
Fu paziente con lui, che non sapeva bene cosa fare di labbra, lingua e denti, mentre il cuore gli stava scoppiando nel petto. Non era così quando combattevano insieme - lì lo aveva sempre fatto nero e basta, sfruttando la sua inesperienza senza dargli né tregua né aiutarlo a fare un progresso che fosse uno, del resto, gli era chiaro, lo scopo non era quello, allenarlo , ma lasciar allenare Thor - ma stavolta fu come se volesse spiegargli cosa voleva e come lo voleva, come andava fatto, come se misurasse il suo piacere ed il proprio, in modo che andassero di pari passo.  
Ad un certo punto se ne era andato dalla stanza in silenzio, con un passo barcollante, senza dirgli una parola e lui era rimasto con gli occhi sbarrati nel buio, una imbarazzante e monumentale erezione e la certezza assoluta di non stare capendoci nulla di nulla.  
  
Il giorno dopo, nell'Arena, suo fratello lo fece nero. Perfino Sif - di solito così possessiva da odiarlo - ebbe pietà di lui mentre sputava sangue nella sabbia arroventata. Lui non si arrendeva anche se il corpo gli faceva male quasi ovunque e suo fratello sembrava non voler smettere. Alla fine fu Tyr che impose a tutti e due di piantarla.  
Hogun lo sfotté mentre, seduto, teneva la testa tra le gambe per superare la sensazione di nausea.  
Il rumore secco di un pugno contro un viso e di carne che si lacerava lo sorprese e sorprese anche Hogun che finì in terra, mentre suo fratello si allontava scuotendo la mano indolenzita, senza degnarli di uno sguardo.  
Hogun si massaggiò lo zigomo, seduto nella polvere, con aria stupita. Ma mai stupito quanto lui.  
  
Quella notte Thor sgusciò in camera sua, con un unguento - in silenzio, senza guardarlo negli occhi, curò ogni livido. Quando alla fine lo baciò gli fu chiaro che non aveva bevuto. Lo respinse.  
Suo fratello non si impose, si limitò ad accarezzargli delicatamente la testa, le tempie, le guance.  
  
"Di il mio nome" chiese brusco fermandogli la mano. Non era il suo fantoccio da allenamento, non era la sua lepre e non era suo fratello - probabilmente lo sapevano tutti - e questo glielo doveva. "Dillo."  
  
Thor sospirò "Loki... sei Loki, lingua d'argento..." gli sfiorò la bocca con le labbra "sei Loki, la spina nel fianco, che vuole sempre seguirmi anche dove non deve venire," gli baciò la fronte, con tenerezza, "Loki che non è bravo con le armi e non si interessa ai duelli..." gli sfiorò l'orecchio con la punta della lingua "Loki sempre con un libro o una pergamena in mano, perennemente distratto..."  
Poi gli dischiuse le labbra e lo baciò, insinuante, andando avanti così per tutta la notte, attento a non fargli mai male, gemendo il suo nome - quella gli parve ogni volta la parte più bella.  
  
Per tre giorni si evitarono, poi fu lui ad entrare in camera di Thor, col fiato mozzo e le ginocchia che gli tremavano.  
  
"Hai mai... Che esperienze hai avuto? qualche ancella di Frigga? o... uno schiavo?" Thor fu pratico, come se gli stesse chiedendo se avesse mai usato una daga, una lancia o se preferiva il tiro con l'arco.  
  
Lui scosse la testa, impacciato.  
  
"Direi di lasciare da parte cose troppo fantasiose... cominciamo con qualcosa di... " sospirò, "questo lo hai già fatto da solo, sicuramente... spero... lo facciamo tutti... e ora lo facciamo insieme, se vuoi. Solo se vuoi." gli accarezzò la nuca e lo costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi "solo se vuoi, sarò io a toccarti. Se lo vuoi davvero."  
  


### La fine

In quei due mesi imparò molte cose su di sé, Loki figlio di nessuno e su Thor, figlio di Odino. E su Sif, sul perché tollerava le scappatelle di Thor - Thor era Thor, impossibile non amarlo e non essergli grati per ogni singola briciola del suo esuberante affetto, e le scappatelle, ne fu certo, non contavano poi nulla per quei due. Fu obiettivo nel pensarlo: Sif sarebbe rimasta Sif, la Guerriera che non si faceva sbattere con la faccia nella sabbia, che andava con Thor in giro a fare macelli, imboccando spavalda la strada del Bifrost, che la pensava esattamente come lui su cosa era bello, giusto e divertente. Lui era solo l'ancella o lo schiavo del momento. Un buco da riempire, con strani gusti e strane idee.  
Nemmeno l'unico: una sera che stava per andare a cercare Thor - era sempre lui, ormai, a cercarlo - sentì la risata di Gissa e li vide nella penombra del letto, i seni della donna esposti ed impertinenti, le punte rivolte verso l'alto, che riempivano le mani di Thor.  
I gesti che aveva per Gissa erano gli stessi che aveva per lui, lo notò con sorpresa, quel suo modo di baciarti sul collo, seguendo la linea dei tendini, goloso, ridendo a fior di pelle, complice e soddisfatto...

Quella sera vomitò. Gli sembrò la degna conclusione di un amore impossibile che per l'Altro era solo stato un diversivo tra tanti.  


Gli successe anche il giorno dopo. E il giorno dopo ancora. E ancora il giorno che venne dopo quello.

Si seppellì in Biblioteca per cercare nei libri quale fisiologia, tra quelle note, potesse spiegare quella cosa che lo spaventava, che aveva intuito, ma che forse avrebbe spiegato... altro. Tutta quella diversità che non gli tornava.   
La biologia degli altri regni non era un mistero ed i libri, bastava cercarli, erano sufficientemente esaustivi - il peggio per ogni cosa non è capirla, ma accettarla, specialmente se non ha un gran sapore.

Smise di andare da Thor: faceva troppo male, se si considerava solo una ancella di passaggio, e poi sarebbe finita comunque. Se lo considerava uno con cui era cresciuto, forse avrebbe dovuto parlargli  di cose che non erano chiare nemmeno a lui, e questo lo faceva stare anche peggio. E poi la novità avrebbe cominciato a notarsi, perfino Thor, ad un certo punto, avrebbe capito.   
All'inizio fu dura, come perdere una brutta abitudine - Thor gli mancava come l'aria e non solo per quello che aveva tra le gambe. Ma gli era chiaro che lui non mancava a Thor in quello stesso modo.  
Altrimenti lo avrebbe cercato. 

Chiese discretamente alla vecchia Nutrice se suo fratello avesse mai ingravidato qualcuna - scelse apposta il verbo più crudo, perché questo era quello che era successo, niente di poetico. solo una faccenda di sperma rilasciato in un terreno che non si presumeva fosse fertile. Seppe così che una volta era capitato e che non ne era rimasta traccia - avrebbe complicato le cose con Sif, dedusse, con i figli futuri e legittimi, e con Odino. Non lo avrebbe comunque cresciuto o cresciuta: non aveva la testa, suo fratello, che non era suo fratello, per qualcosa che non fosse una battaglia, una bevuta tra amici, e una scopata senza conseguenze.  
La Nutrice lo guardò stranamente e gli chiese se per caso, lui, con qualche ancella inesperta, se serviva un aiuto...

Si era quasi deciso - se ne sarebbe sbarazzato da solo, e dopo avrebbe dimenticato, per stare più attento la prossima volta con il prossimo amante, con Thor non avrebbe più... mai più - quando gli amici di suo fratello lo trascinarono nell'Arena per un allenamento. Distaccato pensò che era un modo come un altro per chiudere la faccenda in modo incidentale.  
Thor ci andò giù pesante e lui lo lasciò fare, trovando poeticamente giusto che fosse proprio lui a dare fine a ciò che aveva iniziato.  
Sif lo sfotteva perché non si stava difendendo, ma Hogun no, li guardava preoccupato pronto a chiamare Tyr.

I colpi di Thor erano precisi: non mirava a nulla di vitale, nessun danno irreparabile, solo infliggergli dolore. Non riusciva a capire che avesse - da certi grugniti, una sera, aveva capito che con Sif andava alla grande. E pure con Gissa

Fu ad un certo punto che sentì una piccola fitta, come un morso nel ventre e seppe che non era questo quello che lui voleva. Non era questo per niente. Lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di essere quello che altri avevano scelto per lui, non era l'ancella, non era il figlio scartato, non era la lepre, non era quello che si accontentava delle briciole e non era quello che bruciava per un gesto di affetto di uno qualunque dei membri di quella dannata famiglia.  
Gettò le armi a terra e si tolse l'armatura, ogni pezzo, dicendo che si arrendeva. Rimase coi pantaloni di pelle ed una canotta leggera di lino, inerme e, per quello, intoccabile. Si sedette sui gradini usando su di sé la magia di guarigione sotto gli occhi maligni di Sif, che gli urlò che lo trovava più femmina di una femmina. Una vacca.  
Gli venne da ridere, ma non alzò lo sguardo, né per guardare lei, né per incrociarlo con quello di Thor. _Non sai quanto hai ragione, Sif... proprio non lo sai,_ pensò tra sé.

Quella sera chiuse la porta della sua stanza a chiave e la rinforzò con un incantesimo - nessuno sarebbe potuto entrare. Nessuno avrebbe nemmeno potuto bussare. E lui non avrebbe saputo o sentito nulla - non ci sperava, ma gli avrebbe fatto male in tutti e due i casi, sia se Thor lo avesse cercato, sia se non lo avesse fatto.

Poi suo fratello e quegli stronzi dei suoi amici decisero per una sortita contro gli Jotun giusto per menare le mani - non capì come gli fosse venuta in mente una tale pazzia, ma come facevano ad essere così irrequieti? mentre lui sentiva solo lo stomaco che gli si rivoltava, in questa Asgard che sembrava puzzare in ogni luogo, e una gran voglia di dormire e bere tisane col miele - fu Hogun a dirglielo, incerto, conscio dell'enorme cazzata, ma incapace di far ragionare gli altri. Hogun che veniva da lui per un aiuto - gli parve comico. E gli parve tragico: non voleva una guerra, non con gli Jotun. Non proprio con gli Jotun. Tra tutti proprio non con loro.

Avrebbe potuto parlare con Thor, ma il pensiero lo imbarazzava - si sfiorò il ventre - finì che si ritrovò a bloccarli chiamando in causa Odino. Il modo più veloce ed efficace, tanto non lo avrebbero mai ascoltato, lo sapeva bene, quelli rispettavano solo la forza bruta, il ragionamento non era il loro forte - e lui aveva una nausea costante (forse perché era un ibrido, o perché era un ibrido cosa portava dentro di sé? il suo corpo rendeva difficile ogni cosa) e non aveva tempo per stare a spiegargli tutto, a quei cretini, se non ci arrivavano da soli.  
_Serpente, vile traditore, spia,_ Sif gli urlò di tutto, ma lui nemmeno la ascoltava - registrò solo che all'elenco mancava la parola _vacca_ il che lo tranquillizzò perché se Sif avesse saputo i fatti suoi quello era il momento di sbatterglieli in faccia.  
Il tempo scorreva e lui doveva decidere che fare, non poteva vedere diminuire le sue opzioni, non poteva trovarsi bloccato lì tra gli Aesir per colpa di una guerra, doveva andarsene. Non poteva escludere Jotunheim come possibilità.

Non assistette alla punizione - non gli importava, Odino ci sarebbe andato leggero - ma sedette in Biblioteca pensando al tempo come un nastro che si poteva svolgere davanti ai suoi occhi e scoprendolo più simile ad una serie di intricati sentieri, ognuno era qualcosa che avrebbe potuto essere e fare.  Forse le Norne non tessevano tutto, ma solo una trama, un labirinto in cui poi gettavano l'uomo.  
Un percorso, gli era chiaro, lo vedeva cercare una vendetta conquistando Midgard, forse, e venendo battuto - sicuramente - da suo fratello. Si carezzò il ventre, e di questo cosa ne sarebbe stato? Se voleva essere ramo e non foglia, doveva smetterla di pensare che lui doveva guadagnarsi l'amore di un padre che non era un padre con qualche compito impossibile. Era giunto il suo turno di elargire.  
Un altro lo vedeva far fuori proprio gli Jotun, in odio a se stesso. E perché mai? si chiese. Cosa pensava di stare portando dentro di sé? Un Aesir purosangue?  
Quella piccola variazione nella sua vita, una ipotesi che per ora c'era e che avrebbe potuto esserci quanto non esserci, escludeva tutta una serie di scelte... pirotecniche.

Imboccò il Bifrost la mattina presto, portando con sé un mantello, un pugnale, delle erbe rare e poche altre cose, tra cui un barattolo di miele. Alla sera aveva parlato con Odino della sua scelta adducendo la scusa che voleva studiare il seidhr e ad Asgard non era possibile, non come su altri mondi - meglio un bravo Mago che un Guerriero mediocre. E si, si sarebbe inchinato a Thor come Re, se necessario e se lo avesse voluto, e lo avrebbe sempre consigliato per il meglio, ma ora come lepre era diventato inutile e Thor avrebbe dovuto confrontarsi con altri più in gamba. E poi per dare consigli ci voleva esperienza e lui non ne aveva.  
Non chiese un bel nulla: aveva un mare di indizi e il vecchio non gli parve incline a sentimentalismi o a rivelazioni sensazionali dell'ultima ora.

Salutare Frigga fu più duro - si abbracciarono a lungo e lei gli confessò che non riusciva a leggerlo nel flusso del tempo - che il flusso del tempo si fottesse, pensò. Non le disse che non potevano leggerlo nemmeno con gli occhi di Heimdall - questo dettaglio se lo era tenuto per sé, come Mago era bravo sul serio.

Salutò poi la Nutrice, il Bibliotecario, Sigyn l'Amica e, quel che è giusto è giusto, pure Tyr, l'Istruttore, che lo guardò perplesso.   
"Non sei un Guerriero mediocre, è che non ti abbiamo seguito abbastanza... Ti seguirei io, da solo, se preferisci... tu hai il seidhr e non puoi usarlo con loro, in allenamento. Ma in battaglia... in battaglia è tutto diverso..." si stupì nel vedere che era sinceramente dispiaciuto.  
"Lo sono dai... un guerriero mediocre... ma come Mago posso essere un fuoriclasse." scherzò.

Degli amici di suo fratello non gliene fregava abbastanza. Thor era in isolamento per un mese per quella bravata - gli lasciò scritto che poteva prendere tutto quello che gli piaceva che una volta era stato suo. Non lo scrisse, ma il suo cuore, Thor, se l'era preso in un vicolo - o forse lo aveva sempre avuto - e non glielo aveva ancora restituito, mentre lui si portava via qualcosa che aveva un grande valore, ma solo per lui.

Diretto verso Utgard divise il passaggio con un gigante.  
  
"Vai anche tu a studiare il seidhr?" chiese, cortese.  
  
"Certo... mi chiamo Angrbodhra..."  
  
"Io Loki"  
  
"Loki e poi? Voi Aesir usate sempre un patronimico, giusto?"  
  
"Loki e basta"


End file.
